3.11 Die Flamme/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Sawyer streift durch das Strandcamp und ist ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach etwas. Nach jemandem. Doch erfolglos. Die einzigen, die ihm begegnen, sind Hurley, Charlie, Sun, Jin, Nikki und ein paar andere, welche zusammen die beiden Hälften einer Tischtennisplatte heranschleppen. Sawyer bleibt stehen. Sawyer: Ein Tischtennistisch.. Wo habt ihr den denn aufgetrieben? Hurley: Jin hat ihn gefunden, als er Holz holen war. Wir haben ein Gestell gebaut und Schläger. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch nen Ball. Sawyer: Er hat ihn gefunden? Während die anderen die beiden Tischteile im Sand zusammenstellen, bleibt Hurley neben Sawyer stehen und sieht ihnen zu. Hurley: Muss da gelandet sein, als die Station explodiert ist. Sawyer: Ich dachte, sie wär implodiert. Hurley: Alter, der Himmel hat sich violett gefärbt. Da stell ich keine weiteren Fragen. Da mach ich mir einen Salat und weiter geht's. Schon geht er weiter. Sawyer: [Murmelt] Ja, das Resultat sieht man ja. [Lauter, ihm nach] Hey, hast du Kate irgendwo gesehen? Hurley: Wow, ist sie noch nicht wieder da? Sawyer schüttelt den Kopf. Hurley: Hm... Und damit dreht er sich einfach um und geht zur Tischtennisplatte hinüber. Hurley: [Zu den dort Versammelten] Habt ihr schon ne Idee, was wir als Ball nehmen könnten? Sawyer wendet sich ab, sein Blick fällt auf Paulo, der mit einer zusammengerollten Zeitschrift in der Hand des Weges kommt. Sawyer: Hey, das ist mein Waffenmagazin! Wo hast du's her? Paulo: Aus unsrem Stapel Zeitschriften. Wir teilen jetzt alles. Sawyer: Hör zu, Zorro, das war meine Zeitschrift. [Er sieht vorwurfsvoll zu den anderen hinüber.] Ihr dachtet, ich wäre tot und habt mit meinen Sachen ne kleine Party veranstaltet. Paulo: Also gut, Hillbilly, wenn du so daran hängst, dann nimm sie. Doch Sawyer hat genug, als er die Rolle Klopapier in Paulos rechter Hand sieht. Sawyer: [Angewidert] Ach, du kannst sie behalten. Und er lässt Paulo stehen. Sayid, Locke, Kate und Danielle bahnen sich ihren Weg durch den Dschungel und durch mannshohes Grasgebiet. Sayid führt den Trupp an. Als sie eine von Bäumen beschattete Lichtung erreichen, hält Sayid an. Sayid: Wir müssen etwas essen. Augenblicklich legen alle erschöpft ihre Rucksäcke ab. Locke: Stimmt die Richtung noch? Sayid sieht auf, sichtlich ungehalten, holt den Kompass aus seiner Hosentasche und zeigt ihn Locke. Sayid: Wir gehen nach Norden bei einer Peilung von 3-0-5. [Betont] Ja. Locke: Ich spüre eine abnehmende Zuversicht. Sayid: Wir sind seit zwei Tagen unterwegs, geleitet von einer Richtungsangabe, die auf einem Stock eingeritzt ist. Locke: Und? Sayid: Hoffst du eigentlich, dass wir durch Zufall auf die Anderen stoßen? Locke: Ich weiß nicht, auf was wir stoßen werden, Sayid, aber.. meine Peilung ist die einzige, die wir haben. Sayid lächelt fast spöttisch und wendet sich ab. Sayid: Ich geh ein paar Früchte suchen und dann, John, werden wir ganz vernünftig unseren nächsten Schritt überlegen. Locke sieht ihm nach und nickt nachdenklich. Sayid findet im Dschungel einen Strauch mit gelben saftigen Früchten und beginnt sie abzupflücken. Plötzlich hört er das Schellen einer Kuhglocke. Verwundert und alarmiert nimmt er sein Gewehr, folgt dem Geräusch und entdeckt eine braune Kuh, die im hohen Gras steht und frisst. Gleich darauf ertönt ein Pfiff. Die Kuh hebt den Kopf und trottet los. Sayid folgt ihr, bishin zu etwas, das aussieht wie eine kleine Farm auf einer Lichtung mitten im Dschungel. Ein kleines blaues Haus, ein Gehege mit noch mehr Kühen daneben, auf dem Dach eine Satellitenschüssel, vor der Tür ein gesatteltes Pferd. Ein einzelner Mann sperrt die wieder heimgekehrte Kuh zu den anderen. Als er sich umdreht und einen prüfenden Blick durch den Dschungel wirft, erkennt Sayid ihn wieder. Es ist der Mann mit der Augenklappe, den sie auf einem der Videos in der Perle gesehen hatten. Am Strand tummeln sich immer noch alle um die Tischtennisplatte herum. Nikki spannt ein Netz auf, Charlie und Jin befestigen es an der Platte. Sawyer kommt zu ihnen, einen kleinen gelben Ball zwischen den Fingern. Sawyer: Ihr sucht doch nicht etwa nach.. sowas? Hurley: Cool, n Ball. Schon will er danach greifen, doch Sawyer zieht ihn weg. Sawyer: Eh eh eh.. erst kommt'n kleines Quid-pro-quo-Spiel. Ich weiß, ihr dachtet, dass während meiner Abwesenheit ein Räumungsverkauf in meinem Laden stattfindet. Aber ich bin wieder da und ich will meine Sachen. Nikki: Wie kommst du darauf, dass diese Sachen dein Eigentum sind. Sawyer: A: Dem, der es findet gehört es auch B: Wer zum Teufel bist du? [Paulo sieht auf.] Und C: Weil ich fair bin, erlaube ich euch, darum zu spielen. Sawyer grinst. Hurleys Augen wandern über die Platte. Hurley: Du meinst Tischtennis? Sawyer: Du hast es erfasst, Dickhäuter. Ihr Verräter wählt euren besten Mann aus. Ein Spiel. Und wenn ich ihn zermalmt habe, dann werdet ihr mir jedes verdammte Stück zurückbringen. Hurley: Und wenn du verlierst? Sawyer: [Grinst] Ich werd nicht verlieren, aber... falls doch, wie wär's damit... ihr könnt wählen. Während Hurley noch etwas verwundert zu überlegen beginnt, bemerkt Sawyer, daß Jin leise etwas zu Sun sagt, das einzige verständliche Wort ist sein eigener Name: Sawyer. Sun antwortet schmunzelnd. Sawyer: Uuuhh, da haben wohl Kleiner Tiger und Grüner Drache einen Vorschlag. Sun und Jin sehen zu ihm hinüber. Sawyer: Raus mit der Sprache. Sun: Keine Spitznamen. Wenn du verlierst, keine Spitznamen für niemanden... eine Woche lang. Charlie: [Schmunzelt] Sehr schön. Sawyer: Einverstanden. Wählt den Spieler. Ich bin in einer Stunde wieder da. Auf dass eure Niederlage vernichtend wird. Er lässt den kleinen gelben Ball auf die Platte prallen und wendet sich ab. Schmunzelnd sehen die anderen ihm nach. Sayid hat die anderen zu der kleinen Farm geführt und betrachtet sie jetzt hinter Büschen verborgen durch sein Fernglas. Das gesattelte Pferd steht immer noch vor der Tür. Sonst ist alles still, niemand zu sehen. Locke: Bist du sicher, dass es allein steht? Sayid: Es war nichts zu entdecken. Ich hab's umrundet. Das Haus steht isoliert. Hier. [Er gibt Locke das Fernglas.] Locke: Ob die Schüssel noch funktioniert? Sayid: Wenn sie noch funktioniert, kann man mit so einer Anlage viele tausend Kilometer weit funken. Danielle, du hattest mal einen Sendeturm erwähnt. Hattest du das gemeint? Danielle: Ich bin hier noch niemals gewesen. Kate: Der Mann, der im Haus ist.. den hast du also schon mal gesehen? Sayid: Auf einem Monitor, als wir in der Perle waren. Kate: Und wer ist er? Sayid: Es gibt nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden... [Er steht auf, gibt Kate sein Gewehr.] Wir müssen ihn fragen. Kate: Was soll das jetzt? Sayid: Wenn ich ohne Waffe komme, fühlt er sich nicht bedroht. Und wenn er sich doch bedroht fühlen sollte, kannst du mich von hier unterstützen. Kate hat sich das Gewehr kaum über die Schulter geschlungen, als auch Danielle sich abwendet, doch in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Kate: Hey, wo gehst du hin? Danielle: Ich will nichts von diesem Mann wissen, der in dem Haus ist. Ich habe so lange auf der Insel überlebt, weil ich solchen Begegnungen aus dem Weg gegangen bin. Ich werde am Bach auf euch warten.. auf die, die dann noch da sind. Und während Sayid, Kate und Locke Blicke tauschen, geht Danielle davon. Und auch Sayid macht sich vorsichtig auf den Weg zum Farmhaus. Rückblick Sayid steht in einer Restaurantküche und zerschneidet mit geschickter Hand Zwiebeln und Paprika, gibt sie in eine Pfanne. Rings um ihn herum arbeiten noch andere Männer. Ein Kellner kommt auf ihn zu und spricht ihn auf Arabisch an. Kellner: Najeev. Draußen sitzt ein Mann, der dich sprechen will. Sayid sieht auf. Gleich darauf stehen beide an der Tür, der Kellner deutet auf einen einzelnen Mann an einem kleinen Tisch. Sayid geht deutlich unwillig zu ihm hinüber. Der Gast sieht ihn aufmerksam an und deutet auf seinen Teller. Sami: Haben Sie das gekocht? Sayid: [Fast als erwarte er eine Rüge.] Ja, hab ich. Doch der Mann lächelt. Sami: Wirklich. Es ist hervorragend. Sayid sieht ihn an. Schon streckt Sami ihm seine Hand entgegen. Verwundert nimmt Sayid sie an. Sami: Mein Name ist Sami. Sayid: Najeev. Danke sehr. Sami: Nehmen Sie doch Platz. Setzen Sie sich. Auch das tut Sayid, noch immer zögernd und verwundert. Sami: Woher kommen Sie, Najeev? Sayid: Ich komme aus Syrien. Sami: Bitte... [Plötzlich spricht er nicht mehr Englisch.] sind genau so ein Iraker wie ich, junger Mann. Sayids sich gerade fast entspannende Miene verzieht sich wieder. Langsam lehnt er sich zurück, lässt wachsam seinen Blick zu den anderen Gästen herumwandern. Sami beobachtet ihn aufmerksam, nippt an seinem Glas. Sayid: Was wollen Sie von mir? Sami: Sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Koch, und ich... ich habe ein Restaurant, viel schöner als das hier. Kommen Sie es sich ansehen. Wenn es Ihnen gefällt, stelle ich Sie ein. Sie verdienen zweimal so viel wie hier. Sayid: [Skeptisch] Wegen eines einzigen Essens bieten Sie einem Fremden einen Job an? Sami: Ich tue das, weil wir hier Außenseiter sind... und außerdem weil mein Koch gekündigt hat. Sami lächelt. Er hat ein sympathisches Lächeln. Und steckt damit tatsächlich auch Sayid an. Inselabschnitt Zurück zum Farmhaus im Dschungel. Sayid geht langsam Schritt für Schritt mit erhobenen Händen darauf zu. Locke und Kate behalten ihn mit ihren gezückten Waffen fest im Auge. Aufmerksam nimmt Sayid alles auf, was er sieht, darunter das gesattelte Pferd, das leise schnaubt, und eine Katze, klein und grau, die auf einer Bank sitzt. Sayid bleibt stehen, starrt die Katze an. Plötzlich durchdringt ein Schuß die Stille. Und Sayid geht zu Boden. Blut strömt über seine linke Schulter. In ihrem Versteck springen Locke und Kate auf. Kate will zu Sayid laufen, doch Locke hält sie fest. Kate: Nein, nein! Er wurde getroffen, er ist verletzt! Locke: Willst du auch angeschossen werden? Am offenen Fenster des Farmhauses steht jetzt der Mann mit der Augenklappe, ein Gewehr im Anschlag, und brüllt: Augenklappenmann: Ich hab die Grenze nicht überschritten! Wir hatten Waffenruhe vereinbart. Das ist mein Land! Sayid liegt am Boden und versucht, zu erklären. Sayid: Ich bin nicht... Augenklappenmann: Ihr habt gesagt, ich darfs (?)! Sayid: Nein.. Eine Verwechslung... Mein Name ist Sayid Jarrah. Ich saß in einem Flugzeug, das vor Monaten hier abgestürzt ist. Augenklappenmann: Ein Flugzeug?! Sayid: Ich bin nicht bewaffnet, ich schwöre es! Locke und Kate in ihrem Versteck warten angespannt. Der Mann am Fenster überlegt nicht minder angespannt. Augenklappenmann: Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck! Und er klappt die Fensterläden zu und verschwindet aus dem Blickfeld. Sofort laufen Kate und Locke los. Laufen zu Sayid, der sich mühsam aufzurichten versucht, seine Hand auf die blutende Schulterwunde gepresst. Als der Mann mit der Augenklappe aus der Tür tritt, schießt Kate, schießt auf den Boden vor ihn, während Locke mit gezückter Pistole auf ihn zurennt. Locke: Lass die Waffe fallen! Sofort fallen lassen! Überrascht bleibt dem Mann mit der Augenklappe nichts anderes übrig. Er lässt das Gewehr fallen. Locke geht weiter auf ihn zu. Locke: Weg mit dir! Keine Bewegung. Er hebt das Gewehr auf. Der Mann mit der Augenklappe weicht mit erhobenen Händen zurück. Er trägt einen Dharma-Arbeitsanzug. Kate steht neben Sayid, der sich mühsam aufrappelt, schon fast steht. Kate: Geht es einigermaßen? Augenklappenmann: Seid ihr wirklich hier abgestürzt? Er hat einen Akzent. Sayid: Ja, wir waren über 40. Der Mann beobachtet Kate und Sayid aufmerksam. Locke deutet auf das Haus. Locke: Ich seh nach, ob noch jemand drin ist. Er verschwindet im Haus. Kate und Sayid kommen näher auf den Mann zu. Kate: Wer bist du? Augenklappenmann: Mein Name ist Mikhail Bakunin... und ich bin der letzte Überlebende der DHARMA-Initiative. Kate und Sayid starren ihn an. Mikhail und Kate helfen dem verletzten Sayid die Stufe hinauf ins Haus hinein. Kate: Vorsicht. Das Haus sieht von innen größer aus, als von außen, ein riesiges Wohnzimmer mit mehreren Sitzecken, Schreibtisch, Sesseln, Bücherregalen ist nicht alles, was es dort gibt, hinter einer Glasfensterwand schließt sich ein weiterer Raum an, der nicht kleiner aussieht. Mikhail führt sie beide zum Sofa hinüber. Mikhail: Bitte... setz dich. Erschöpft fällt Sayid in den Sitz. Mikhail streckt die Hand aus, betrachtet die Wunde. Mikhail: Lass mich sehen. Sayid: [Skeptisch, während Mikhail den blutverschmierten Oberarm rings um die Einschusswunde herum vorsichtig betastet und Kate prüfend den großen Raum durchschreitet und durchsucht.] Weißt du, wie man Schussverletzungen behandelt? Mikhail: Ich war in Afghanistan stationiert. Ich habe im Feldlazarett gearbeitet, bei der Sowjetischen Armee. Er sieht zu Kate auf. Mikhail: Im Regal in der Küche, auf dem obersten Brett, ist eine Medizintasche. Kannst du sie mir bringen? Doch Kate zögert, nicht sicher, ob ihm zu trauen ist, sieht fragend Sayid an. Der nickt. Sayid: Schon in Ordnung, Kate. Und sie geht in die Küche. Von Locke ist nichts zu sehen. Mikhail holt Mull und eine Flasche Dharma-Klaren von einem nahen Tisch. Sayid: Wie bist du hier gelandet? Mikhail: Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll? Sayid: Warum fängst du nicht mit der DHARMA-Initiative an? Während Mikhail freimütig zu erzählen beginnt, sehen wir Locke durch das Haus gehen und Kate in der Küche nach dem Medizinkasten suchen und nebenbei noch ein paar andere Schränke öffnen und begutachten. Auffallend sind überall die Dosen und Konserven und Keks- und Müslischachteln von Dharma. Mikhail: Ich bin in Kiew aufgewachsen und bin dann zur sowjetischen Armee gegangen. Ich wurde bei einem Horchposten in Wladiwostok eingesetzt. Nach dem Kalten Krieg.. nachdem wir ihn verloren hatten, wurde meine Einheit aufgelöst und meine Zeit in der Armee war beendet. Locke entdeckt eine alte Schreibmaschine, hebt beschriebene Blätter auf, kann den Text jedoch nicht lesen, da er auf Russisch ist. Ein paar Worte sind rot unterstrichen, rote Notizen zieren den Rand. Unleserlich. Mikhail reinigt während dessen seine Hände mit dem Alkohol. Mikhail: Nachdem ich jahrelang unschöne Operationen gegen unsere Feinde unternommen hatte, wollte ich zur Abwechslung mal was Gutes tun. Also habe ich mich auf eine Anzeige beworben. Sayid: Was war das für eine Anzeige? Mikhail: "Würden Sie gern die Welt retten?" stand da. In einem Kühlschrank findet Kate riesige frisch aussehende Fleischberge. Mikhail: So habe ich sie kennengelernt, die Initiative. Sehr verschwiegen, sehr reich und sehr geschickt. Sayid: Und seit wann bist du auf der Insel? Mikhail: Seit elf Jahren. Locke entdeckt Computerzubehörteile. Einen ganzen kleinen Raum voller elektronischer Ausrüstung. Und einen Computer. Mikhail: Ich mag Computer, Kommunikationsgeräte und die Einsamkeit, wie ein Leuchtturmwärter. Sie steckten mich in diese Station. Sie nannten sie "Die Flamme". Sayid: Was war denn mal die Aufgabe der Flamme? Mikhail: Mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren, natürlich. Der Computer in Lockes Raum gibt ein Geräusch von sich. Computer: Bereit für ein Spiel? Locke bleibt stehen, sieht auf den Bildschirm. Ein Karomuster ziert ihn. Neben dem Cursor ist dasselbe Symbol zu sehen, das früher auf dem Computerbildschirm im Schwan prangte: >: Computer: Bereit für ein Spiel? Lockes Aufmerksamkeit ist geweckt. Vorsichtig läßt er seinen Blick kreisen, entdeckt eine Kamera, die blinkt und direkt auf den Computer gerichtet ist. Und auf ihn. Locke geht näher an den Computer heran und drückt auf „Y“ Yes. Auf dem Bildschirm baut sich ein Schachspiel auf. Computer: Dein Zug. Sayid: Was wurde aus der DHARMA-Initiative? Mikhail: Tja, sie sind alle tot. Sie haben dummerweise einen Krieg gegen die Feinde angefangen. Eine Säuberung, wie sie es nannten. Kate hat das Medizinkästchen gefunden, ist zurück ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, setzt sich auf einen der Sessel, hört zu, während Mikhail sich an die Wundversorgung macht. Eine Pinzette an der Flamme eines Feuerzeugs von Keinem befreit, sich eine Brille aufsetzt. Sayid: Und wie hast du diese Säuberung überlebt? Mikhail: Ich bin nicht dabei gewesen. Wie gesagt, ich bin gern allein. Sayid: Und diese Feinde lassen dich hier in Ruhe? Mikhail: Ales es vorbei war, sind hier vier Männer aufgetaucht. Sie boten einen Waffenstillstand an. Ich sollte mir eine Linie vorstellen, die einmal um das Tal herumläuft. Innerhalb dieser Linie darf ich mich frei bewegen. Er fährt mit der Pinzettenspitze in die Wunder an Sayids Oberarm. Sayid zuckt zusammen. Mikhail: Zwei Kühe haben sie sich genommen. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Kate: Sie waren nicht an der Satellitenanlage interessiert? Mikhail: Warum sollten sie? Die funktioniert schon seit Jahren nicht. Sayid: Was sind das für Leute? Diese Feinde? Mikhail: Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie waren schon auf der Insel, bevor wir herkamen.. und zwar sehr lange. Sayid beißt sich auf die Lippen, während Mikhail in der Wunder herumstochert, und stöhnt auf vor Schmerz als er die Kugel plötzlich herauszieht. Rückblick Sayid geht mit einem Zettel in der Hand eine belebte Gasse entlang. Es ist Nacht, und hinter ihm leuchtet in einiger Ferne der Eiffelturm. Er findet das auf dem Zettel vermerkte Restaurant und tritt durch die Tür. Nur ein Tisch ist von mehreren Männern besetzt. Sayid: Könnte ich mit Sami sprechen? Mann: [Ruft in Richtung Hinterzimmer] Sami! Augenblicklich kommt Sami heraus, auf Sayid zu, lächelt, drückt seine Hand. Sami: Najeev, wie schön, dass du gekommen bist. Wie gefällt's dir? Wir haben es schlicht gehalten, wie du siehst, aber unsere Gäste sind wunderbar. Eine Frau ganz in Schwarz kommt hinzu. Sami: Ah, das ist meine Frau. Sie hat die Küche unter sich. Amira, ich will dir Najeev vorstellen. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, kommt sie zu ihnen herüber, betrachtet Sayid aufmerksam. Er streckt ihr seine Hand hin. Als sie seine Hand nimmt, sehen wir, dass ihr Arm von Narben übersät ist. Sayid: Es ist mir eine Freude. Plötzlich packt einer der anderen Männer Sayids Arm. Der zuckt zusammen. Sami: [Zu seiner Frau] Ist er das? Amira: Ja. Sayid: [Verwirrt] Ich weiß nicht für wen ihr mich haltet... Doch schon stürzen sie sich auf ihn, all die Männer ringsum. Nur Sami und Amira stehen daneben und sehen zu. Inselabschnitt Die blutverschmierte Kugel ist draußen, und Mikhail läßt sie in eine Glasschüssel fallen. Sayid keucht. Kate versucht nicht hinzusehen. Mikhail beginnt übergangslos, die Wunde zu vernähen. Die Katze ist ins Haus gekommen und kratzt an einem kleinen Teppich herum, der auf dem Boden liegt. Mikhail sagt etwas auf Russisch zu ihr, und Sayid horcht auf, als er den Namen Nadia darin aufschnappt. Die Katze läßt vom Teppich ab. Sayid: Was hast du gesagt? Mikhail: Nadia soll sich gut benehmen, immerhin haben wir Gäste. Sayid: [Murmelt] Nadia... Mikhail: Nach Nadia Comaneci, der größten Sportlerin aller Zeiten. [Ein Poster der Sportlerin hängt an einer Wand, und er dreht sich kurz dahin um.] Wir sind am selben Tag geboren. [Und er vernäht weiter Sayids Wunde, bindet einen Knoten und greift nach einer Schere, um die Fadenenden zu kürzen.] Wirklich hervorragende Arbeit würde ich sagen. Sayid: [Erschöpft] Danke, Mikhail. Mikhail: Vielleicht kann ich ein bisschen was wiedergutmachen indem ich Eistee serviere. Sayid lächelt, nickt, schon steht Mikhail auf. Mikhail: Ich seh auch nach, was euer Freund macht. Kate sieht ihm mit gerunzelter Stirn hinterher. Nebenan sitzt Locke nun am Computer und versucht, ihn im Schach zu besiegen. Es gelingt ihm nicht. Er ist schachmatt. Seufzt. Da geht die Tür auf. Mikhail: Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen. Seit 10 Jahren versuch ich das Programm zu besiegen, aber es wurde von drei Großmeistern geschrieben.. und es betrügt. Computer: Bereit für ein Spiel Locke: Hm.. Ich habe gegen viele Computer gespielt und betrügen können sie garantiert nicht. Da scheint mir das Menschsein doch unvergleichlich.. reizvoller. Computer: Dein Zug. Mikhail schmunzelt und geht wieder. Locke wendet sich wieder an den Computer. Im Wohnzimmer verbindet Kate Sayids Arm, während Mikhail in der Küche verschwindet, um den Eistee zu holen. Kate sieht unruhig aus. Sayid: [Leise] Was hast du? Kate: [Schüttelt den Kopf.] Das ehm.. das passt doch alles nicht zusammen. Warum sollten sie ihn hier wohnen lassen mit all diesen Gerätschaften. Wieso lassen sie ihm die? Sayid: Ich finde das passt zusammen und zwar sehr gut. Kate: Was willst du damit sagen? Sayid: Ich will damit sagen, dass er kein Mitglied von DHARMA ist. [Kate hält im Verbinden inne und sieht auf.] Er ist einer von Denen. Kate: Er hat auf dich geschossen und du lässt... Warum sitzen wir dann noch hier? Sayid: Wir sitzen hier Kate, weil ich sicher bin, dass er nicht allein hier ist. Kate starrt ihn an, dreht ganz langsam den Kopf herum und sieht zu Mikhail hinüber, der gerade Gläser und Eistee hübsch auf einem silbernen Tablett dekoriert. Sawyer steht auf einer Seite der Tischtennisplatte, Hurley ihm gegenüber. Hinter Hurley hat sich eine Menge der Campbewohner versammelt, unter ihnen Charlie, Sun, Jin, Nikki und Paulo. Sawyer: Okay... Du bist also wirklich eure Nummer 1 Plumpssack? Hurley: Ja. [Sawyer grinst siegessicher.] Spielen wir mit Mercy-Rule? Sawyer: Mercy-Rule? Hurley: Wenn ich, sagen wir, 11 zu 0 führe, dann hab ich.. naja.. automatisch gewonnen. Sawyer: Du gehst also 11 zu 0 in Führung? Hurley: Das würde auch für dich gelten. Sawyer: [Selbstsicher] Na gut. Du kriegst deine Mercy-Rule. Hurley: Spielen wir um den Aufschlag? Sawyer: Wir wär's damit.. du darfst anfangen. Er wirft Hurley den kleinen gelben Ball zu. Ringsum fangen die Zuschauer an zu klatschen. Frauenstimme: Auf geht's Hurley. Charlie: Mach ihn feritg, Hurley. Männerstimme: Zeig's ihm, ja? Nikki: Du schaffst es, Hurley. Hurley: Es steht 0 zu 0. Das Spiel beginnt, und ehe Sawyer sich’s versieht, hat Hurley den ersten Punkt. Die Leute jubeln. Hurley guckt fast verlegen. Sawyer verdreht die Augen. Hurley: 1 zu Null. Mikhail bringt das Tablett zurück ins Wohnzimmer, dort sitzen Kate und Sayid und nebeneinander auf dem Sofa. Mikhail: Ich pflanze den Tee selbst an. Wenn er bitter schmeckt, liegt es daran. Sayid: Uns ist jeder Tee recht. Kate: Und wir wissen gar nicht mehr, wie Eis aussieht. Sie klingen allesamt äußerst höflich und unbeschwert. Sayid: Als ich vorhin um die Station gelaufen bin, sind mir Kabel aufgefallen. Mikhail: Hier treffen sie zusammen. Sie verlaufen unterirdisch zu den anderen Stationen. Sayid: Und von diesen Kabeln führen auch ein paar in den Ozean? Mikhail: Ja, zu einer Unterwasserbake. Sie gibt den Wasserfahrzeugen ein Leitsignal, damit sie herfinden. Sayid: Meinst du U-Boote mit den Wasserfahrzeugen? Mikhail: Ja. Die Initiative hat uns in einem hergebracht. Aber ich glaube, dass die Feinde es zerstört haben oder es selbst benutzen. Sayid: [Zu Kate] Das würde erklären, wie sie es geschafft haben uns zu umgehen und das Segelboot zu kapern Mikhail: Ihr hattet ein Segelboot? Sayid: Bis diese Feinde es sich geholt haben. Mikhail: Das tut mir sehr leid für euch. Sayid: [Lächelnd] Naja, wenigstens haben wir einen von ihnen erschossen. Da verspannt sich Mikhails gleichbleibend aufgeschlossene Miene etwas, und für einen Moment ist es still. Sayid lässt kein Auge von ihm. Mikhail: Wieso setzen wir dieses Spiel eigentlich noch fort, wo wir doch längst alle wissen, dass wir einen Schritt weiter sind. Er springt auf, wirft sein Glas auf Sayid, doch der weicht aus, dann schubst er Kate zu Boden, versetzt Sayid, der zu Hilfe eilt, einen Schlag gegen die frische Wunde. Doch Sayid kann ihn überwältigen, und als Mikhail am Boden liegt, ist Kate mit dem Gewehr in der Hand schon da und versetzt ihm einen Tritt mit dem Fuß. Mikhail rührt sich nicht mehr. Erst jetzt kommt Locke aus dem Computerzimmer. Seine Pistole in der Hand. Sieht verwundert auf Kate, Sayid und Mikhail hinunter. Sayid: Hol was zum Fesseln! Rückblick Sayid liegt angekettet auf dem Boden eines wie ein Keller aussehenden Raumes. Als die Tür aufspringt, fährt sein Kopf in die Höhe. Sami kommt mit einer Schale herein. Hält sie ihm hin. Sami: Trink. Sayid zögert, doch der Durst übermannt ihn, und gierig trinkt er die Schale leer. Sami beobachtet ihn ohne Unterlass. Sami: Du warst ein Folterer, nicht wahr, in der Republikanischen Garde? [Sayid starrt ihn an] Bist du nicht in der Lage, dein Opfer wiederzuerkennen? Erinnerst du dich nicht an die Frau, die du gefoltert hast? Erkennst du meine Frau etwa nicht wieder? Sami wird immer wütender, doch Sayid schüttelt den Kopf. Sayid: Nein, ich habe sie noch nie gesehen! Du verwechselst mich mit jemand anderes. Sami: Amira wurde verhaftet weil sie einen Staatsfeind versteckt hat. Sie war drei Monate eingesperrt. Sie wurde immer wieder befragt. Die Narben auf ihren Armen sind das Zeugnis dieser Fragen. Ich kann dir versichern, Najeev, du bist nich verwechselt worden!! Sayid: Mein Name ist nicht Najeev. Ich bin Sayid Jarrah. Ich war in der Republikanischen Garde, und ja, ich habe Verhöre durchgeführt. Aber deine Frau habe ich noch nie gesehen. Vielleicht hat sie mich in dem Gebäude gesehen, aber ich kenne sie nicht. Ich weiß, wie jedes einzelne Gesicht der Menschen, die ich befragt habe aussieht. Sami: Sie weiß, wie dein Gesicht aussieht. Und zwar kennt sie es so gut, dass sie dich wiedererkannt hat, als sie im Vorbeigehen einen Blick in das Lokal geworfen hat, wo du arbeitest!! Doch Sayid schüttelt verzweifelt nur wieder den Kopf. Sayid: [Leise] Was willst du von mir? Sami: Ich will, dass du zugibst, was du getan hast. Und wenn nicht, dann verlässt du den Raum in dieser Tasche. Er deutet auf eine schwarze Tasche in einer Ecke. Inselabschnitt Kate und Sayid fesseln Mikhail Arme und Beine zusammen. Kate: Woher weißt du, dass er nicht allein ist? Sayid: Das Pferd draußen ist noch gesattelt und die Steigbügel weisen auf jemanden hin, der kleiner ist als Mikhail. Locke: Glaubst du, dass jemand von den Anderen hier ist, damit er ihm Gesellschaft leistet? Sayid: Die Anderen haben jemanden geschickt, weil die Verbindung gestört ist. Locke: Bestimmt war der Auslöser der violette Himmel. Sayid: Das vermute ich auch. Locke: Wenn noch jemand hier ist, dann hat er sich ziemlich gut versteckt. Ich habe in jedem Winkel gesucht.. Da klappt Sayid den nahen kleinen Teppich hoch. Unter ihm kommt eine Luke zum Vorschein. Locke reißt die Augen auf. Sayid: Nicht in jedem Winkel, John. Rückblick Diesmal kommt Sami nicht mit einer Schüssel Wasser in den Keller, sondern mit einem Stuhl und einer Stange. Und auch nicht allein. Amira ist bei ihm. Er stellt den Stuhl für sie auf, und sie setzt sich. Ernst und fast bekümmert betrachtet sie Sayid. Sami bleibt hoch aufgerichtet vor ihm stehen. Sami: Willst du mir endlich die Wahrheit sagen? Sayid: Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt. [Sami schließt frustriert die Augen. Sayid sieht Amira an] Ich kenne Sie nicht... Sami schlägt zu. Sami: Du hast sie gefoltert. Sayid: Nein. Ich würd nie eine Frau verletzen... Sami schlägt wieder zu. Sayid: Glaubst du, das führt zu etwas? Dass ich deswegen etwas zugebe, das ich nicht getan habe. Sami: Meine Frau hat etwas zugegeben, was sie nicht getan hat. Sie hat es zugegeben, weil du ihre Arme verbrüht hast mit siedenden Öl. Sayid: Nein, das war ich nicht. Ihr habt den Falschen... Wieder schlägt Sami auf ihn ein. Immer wieder. Sami: Gib's zu! Gib es zu! Sayid: Ich kann nicht etwas zugeben, was ich nicht getan habe. Sami packt ihn, starrt ihn einen Moment lang wütend an. Dann greift er nach der Stange. Doch Amira hält seine Hand fest und man sieht ihr vernarbtes Handgelenk. Sie sieht aus, als hätte sie Tränen in den Augen. Amira: Es ist genug für heute. Es fällt ihm schwer, aber Sami lenkt ein und läßt die Stange los. Sami: [Zu Sayid] Dann sehen wir uns morgen wieder. Er geht. Amira steht auf, sieht Sayid noch einmal an, dann geht auch sie. Sayid schließt die Augen. Inselabschnitt Kate und Sayid klettern durch die Luke eine Leiter hinunter in den Keller des Farmhauses. An einer Wand entdecken sie das aufgemalte Dharma-Symbol mit einer Flamme in der Mitte. Vorsichtig sehen sie sich um. Oben steht Locke vor Mikhail, der im Wohnzimmer gefesselt auf dem Boden liegt und sich nicht rührt. Aus dem Nebenzimmer klingt die Computerstimme herüber. Computer: Dein Zug. Locke wirft dem Computer einen Blick zu, dann Mikhail, dann wieder dem Computer. Computer: Dein Zug. Unten im Keller gibt es jede Menge Kabel und kleine daran befestigte Päckchen an den Wänden. Kate: Was ist das? Sayid: C-4... Sprengstoff. Die Station ist vermint. Kate: Wieso? Sayid: Ich weiß es nicht. Oben lockt Locke noch immer der Computer. Und als er zum wiederholten Mal verkündet: „Dein Zug“, gibt Locke nach, geht zum Computer und lässt Mikhail allein im Wohnzimmer zurück. Sayid bricht eine der Kellertüren auf und entdeckt einen Lagerraum, in dem es neben unzähligen weißen Kisten ein Regal voller Aktenordner gibt, die mit dem Wort „Dharma“ beschriftet sind. Er zieht eines heraus. Auf der Vorderseite steht: „Dharma Initiative - Arbeitshandbuch“. Auch Kate bahnt sich langsam ihren Weg durch den spärlich beleuchteten verzweigten Keller, entdeckt irgend etwas und kneift die Augen zusammen. Oben ist es Locke gelungen, den Computer zu schlagen und das Spiel zu gewinnen. Er schmunzelt, lacht. Plötzlich verändert sich der Bildschirm. Und dann taucht Dr. Marvin Candle darauf auf. Er sitzt in seinem üblichen weißen Kittel an einem Schreibtisch und blickt direkt in den Bildschirm. Dr. Marvin Candle: Manueller Zugriff aktiviert. Für Nahrungsabwurf drücken Sie 2-4. Für eine Statellitenverbindung drücken Sie 3-2. Für eine Verbindung zum Festland drücken Sie 3-8. Locke starrt den Bildschirm an, zögert, und gibt dann die 3 und die 8 ein. Dr. Marvin Candle: Die Satellitenanlage ist ausgefallen. Die Kommunikationstechnik ist ausgefallen. Für Zugriff auf das Sonar drücken Sie 5-6. Auch das tut Locke. Dr. Marvin Candle: Das Sonar ist ausgefallen. Haben die Feinde es geschafft, in die Station einzudringen? Wenn ja, dann drücken Sie 7-7. Und als Locke auch das tun will, blitzt plötzlich eine Messerklinge vor ihm auf, ganz nah vor seiner Kehle, und hinter ihm steht Mikhail. Mikhail: Du machst keinen Laut und die Hände streckst du nach vorn. Kate hat eine Kleiderstange entdeckt, an der unzählige Dharmaarbeitsanzüge aufgereiht sind. Dahinter scheint es Platz zu geben, genug Platz vielleicht, sich zu verstecken. Vorsichtig, das Gewehr im Anschlag, geht sie auf die Anzüge zu, schiebt sie auseinander, sieht hinter sie. Doch sie kann niemanden entdecken, wendet sich wieder ab. Da springt jemand sie von hinten an, reißt sie um. Kate schreit auf, versucht, das Gewehr wieder zu greifen, das vor ihnen auf dem Boden liegt, doch ihr Angreifer ist schneller. Und gerade, als er das Gewehr auf Kate richtet, klingt Sayids Stimme ruhig und finster von der Tür her auf. Sayid: Keine Bewegung. Lass das Gewehr auf den Boden fallen. Fallen lassen! Kate rappelt sich wieder auf, bringt ihr Gewehr wieder an sich, dabei fällt ihr Blick zum ersten Mal näher auf den Angreifer. Es ist eine Frau. Eine schwarze Frau. Ms. Klugh. Und Kate versetzt ihr einen Schlag. Sayid: Was soll das?! Kate: Ich kenn sie. [Sie schlägt noch mal zu.] Sie war auch da! [Sayid packt sie, hält sie fest, hält sie zurück.] Sie war auf dem Steg. Sie war da, als sie uns verschleppt haben. Sie weiß, wo Jack ist! Sayid läßt von Kate ab, nimmt sein Gewehr und richtet es wieder auf Ms. Klugh. Sayid: Sind hier noch mehr von Euch? Sie antwortet nicht. Sieht ihn nur mit ihren großen dunklen Augen an. Sayid: Wir gehen nach oben mit ihr. [Er schubst sie zur Leiter hinüber.] John! Wir kommen rauf! Oben im Wohnzimmer ist niemand. Weder Locke noch Mikhail. Sayid: John?! Locke: [Gedämpft von draußen] Hier draußen. Sayid und Kate treiben Ms. Klugh zur Tür. Kate: Beweg dich. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen tritt Ms. Klugh durch die Tür. Sayid und Kate mit ihren Gewehren gleich hinter ihr. Draußen steht Locke. Neben ihm Mikhail, der ihm eine Pistole an den Hals hält. Mikhail: Es ist ganz einfach. Ihr schickt sie rüber zu mir und ich lass ihn frei. Danach geh'n wir alle unsere Wege. Locke: Hört nicht auf ihn. Wenn er mich hätte töten wollen, dann hätte er es getan. Mikhail: [Grimmig und sichtlich nervös.] Halt den Mund. Halt den Mund! Sayid: Jetzt hör mir zu! Locke: Sayid, du lässt sie nicht frei. Mikhail: [Leise zu Locke] Ich werde dich auf der Stelle erschießen.. Locke: Er wird es nicht tun. Sayid: Sei still, John. Locke: Ich bin seine Lebensversicherung! Mikhail: Ich schwöre, dass ich dich... Während das Hin und Her der angespannten Worte immer mehr ausufert, erhebt plötzlich Ms. Klugh die Stimme. Sie spricht Russisch. Und sieht nur Mikhail an. Fordernd. Unnachgiebig. Eisern. Ms. Klugh: Михаил. Russisch: Mikhail. Sayid: Wir bleiben jetzt alle ganz ruhig! Ms. Klugh achtet nicht auf ihn, spricht weiter. Mikhail antwortet. Sayid, Locke und Kate werden nervös, tauschen Blicke. Ms. Klugh: Михаил! Ты знаешь что делать. Russisch: Mikhail! Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Mikhail: У нас есть ещё выход. Russisch: Es gibt immer noch einen Ausweg. Locke: Sayid... Sayid: Ich mach das schon. Kate: John... Ms. Klugh: Мы не можем рисковать. Russisch: Das können wir nicht riskieren. Mikhail: нет. Russisch: Nein. Ms. Klugh: Ты знаешь условия. Russisch: Du kennst die Bedingungen. Mikhail: Есть другой выход. Russisch: Es gibt einen anderen Ausweg. Ms. Klugh: Они взяли нас. Мы не дадим им пройти на территорию. Russisch: Sie haben uns gefangengenommen. Wir werden nicht zulassen, dass sie ins Territorium gelangen. Locke: Lasst sie nicht miteinander sprechen! Ms. Klugh wird immer lauter, immer fordernder. Ms. Klugh: Ты знаешь что делать. Russisch: Du weißt, was zu tun ist. Sayid: Mikhail! Ms. Klugh: Это приказ! Russisch: Das ist ein Befehl! Mikhail: У нас всё ещё есть выход! Russisch: Es gibt immer noch einen Ausweg! Sayid: Aufhören! Ms. Klugh: [Brüllt] Tu es endlich, Mikhail! Mikhail: Прости меня. Russisch: Vergib mir. Und er schubst Locke von sich und richtet seine Waffe auf sie. Schießt. Und Ms. Klugh geht zu Boden. Sayid: John!! Panisches Durcheinander bricht aus, als Locke versucht, Mikhails Waffe an sich zu nehmen, Mikhail ihn niederschlägt, Sayid auf ihn losgeht und Mikhail schließlich umwirft. Mikhail: [Auf dem Boden liegend.] Bring es zu Ende! Töte mich. Er packt Sayids Gewehrlauf, presst die Mündung an seine Brust. Doch Sayid reißt das Gewehr weg und steht auf. Sawyer sitzt am Strand und versucht seine, oder irgendeine Brille zu reparieren, aus der ein Glas herausgefallen ist. Doch es funktioniert nicht und er knurrt. Sawyer: Na komm schon... Hurley kommt vorbei. Hurley: Tschuldige, dass ich dich so fertiggemacht hab. Sawyer: Wohl eher, dass du geschwindelt hast, du Betrüger. Hurley: Meine Mom hatte im Keller nen Tisch rumstehen un ich hab auch viel in der Klin.. in dem Ding, wo ich ne Weile war gespielt. Ich wurde ganz gut. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ich gratuliere dir. Hurley: Wie's aussieht hat der letzte Schmetterball keine bleibenden Schäden an deiner Stirn hinterlassen. Und du hattest drei Punkte, was ja besser als null ist... Sawyer: Willst du irgendwas? Da wirft Hurley ihm einen Stapel Zeitschriften vor die Füße. Hurley: Ich wollte dir ein paar deiner Sachen wieder geben. Weil du.. der Typ Mann bist, der auf Sachen angewiesen ist. Sawyer: Hast du Psychologie studiert? Hurley geht nicht darauf ein, sieht ihn einfach weiter an. Hurley: Sie schafft es, Alter. Kate... [Überrascht fährt Sawyers Kopf zu ihm herum.] Ich weiß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, aber sie hat Locke und Sayid. Sie wird es schaffen. Sawyer: Ja, schön. Danke für die Aufmunterung, du... Hurley: [Schüttelt nachdrücklich den Kopf.] Alter, eh eh... Ich bin Hurley.. oder Hugo, wenn du möchtest. Sawyer seufzt, steht auf, schnappt sich die Zeitschriften. Sawyer: Verpiss dich, Hugo. Und geht an ihm vorbei. Locke sitzt wieder vor dem Computer und versucht, das Spiel ein zweites Mal zu gewinnen, während Kate alles zusammensammelt, was sie Brauchbares im Haus finden kann, darunter eine Packung Batterien. Kate: Können wir geh'n, Locke? Locke: [Aus dem Nebenzimmer] Ich komme gleich. Es ist ihm gelungen. Statt des Schachbretts ist nun wieder Marvin Candle auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen und erzählt dieselben Dinge wie beim letzten Mal. Dr. Marvin Candle: Haben die Feinde es geschafft, in die Station einzudringen? Wenn ja, dann drücken Sie 7-7. Locke holt tief Luft. Draußen ist es inzwischen dunkel geworden. Sayid führt den gefesselten Mikhail vor sich her. Sayid: Danielle? Danielle?! Keine Antwort. Sayid: [Zu Mikhail] Verrate mir etwas. Warst du jemals Mitglied der DHARMA-Initiative oder war alles gelogen? [Mikhail antwortet nicht.] Natürlich kannst du nicht antworten. Mikhail: Ich war niemals ein Mitglied, aber alles andere ist die Wahrheit. Ich bin hier eingezogen nachdem die Säuberung vorbei war. Sayid: Mit Säuberung meinst du die Wissenschaftler, die euch angegriffen haben. Mikhail: Glaub es oder nicht, aber so ist es gewesen. Da taucht Danielle aus dem Dunkel auf, betrachtet Mikhail skeptisch, sieht dann Sayid an. Danielle: Wo sind deine Freunde... sind sie tot? Sayid: Nein, sie suchen alles zusammen, was noch von Nutzen für uns sein könnte. Und jetzt haben wir eine Karte, die uns zu den Anderen bringt. Dort finden wir deine Tochter und Jack und wenn wir Glück haben, einen Weg in unsere Welt. Mikhail: Egal, was ihr mit mir anstellt, ich werde euch niemals dahin führen. Sayid: [Kühl] Sagte ich, du wärst unsere Karte? Sagte ich nicht. Mikhail verzieht das Gesicht. Sayid holt einen Bogen Papier aus seinem Rucksack. Danielle lässt ihr Gewehr keinen Moment von Mikhail. Sayid: Auf dieser Karte sind sowohl Daten- als auch Stromkabel verzeichnet, die direkt von der Flamme, hier, zu einer Anlage führen, die "Die Baracken" heißt, hier. Hier findet man Häuser und Schlafräume und Strom und Wasserversorgung. Diese Anlage bietet genug Platz für eine ganze Gemeinde. Klingt, als sollte man sich das mal ansehen, findest du nicht? Mikhail: [Grimmig] Deine Wachsamkeit wird irgendwann nachlassen und wenn es soweit ist, dann werde ich nicht einen Augenblick zögern, dich zu töten. Das sollte dir klar sein, bevor... Danielle: Das ist ein sehr guter Einwand. Wir haben die Karte gefunden. Wieso sollte er am Leben bleiben? Sayid sieht sie an. Rückblick Sayid liegt in seinem Kellerverlies angekettet auf dem Boden, als Amira hereinkommt, ohne ihren Mann diesmal, dafür mit einer grauen Katze auf dem Arm. Sie stellt den Klappstuhl wieder auf und setzt sich. Die Katze rollt sich auf ihrem Schoß zusammen. Mit ihren traurigen dunklen Augen betrachtet sie Sayid einen Moment lang, ganz still, ehe sie zu reden beginnt. Und während sie spricht, hat sie wieder Tränen in den Augen. Sayid hört ganz still zu, still und ergriffen. Amira: Als mein Mann und ich nach Paris gezogen waren, hatte ich Angst unsere Wohnung zu verlassen. Also habe ich viel aus dem Fenster gesehen, auf die Straße. Irgendwann entdeckte ich diese Katze, wie sie denn Müll durchstöbert. Eines Tages kamen ein paar Kinder in unsere Straße und fingen sie in einer Kiste. Dann haben sie.. Knaller angezündet und sie in die Kiste geworfen. Ich habe sie schreien, miauen gehört bis hoch in meine Wohnung... und plötzlich hatte ich einen Grund meine Wohnung zu verlassen. Ich habe die Katze gerettet und mit nach Hause gebracht. Sie sitzt bei mir, wenn ich lese. Sie schläft bei mir und manchmal schnurrt sie... aber von Zeit zu Zeit, immer wieder, beißt sie mich oder kratzt mich. Sie tut das, weil sie.. manchmal.. vergisst, dass sie in Sicherheit ist. Aber ich vergebe ihr wenn sie mich beißt, weil ich ganz genau weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, wenn man niemals sicher ist... und daran bist du schuld. Ich will nicht viel, es geht mir nur um eine einzige Sache. Ich will von dir, dass du soviel Respekt hast und nicht länger leugnest, was du mir angetan hast... dass du es warst, der mich verhört hat, der mich gefoltert hat... und dass du nicht mehr leugnest, mich zu kennen. Für einen langen Moment sieht er sie einfach nur an, sieht ihr gerade in die Augen. Sayid: [Leise] Ich weiß, wer du bist. Dein Gesicht werde ich niemals vergessen. Es verfolgt mich seit ich den Irak verlassen hab. [Er fängt an zu weinen. Genau wie sie.] Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir leid, was ich dir angetan habe. Es tut mir...[Er senkt den Kopf und schluchzt.] Amira: [Flüsternd] Ich vergebe dir. Wenn mein Mann zurückkommt, dann sag ich ihm, dass ich einen Fehler begangen hab. Dass du es nicht warst. Dann wird er dich freilassen. Sayid: [Fassungslos] Wieso? Wieso lässt du mich laufen? Amira: Wir alle sind fähig, das zu tun, was die Kinder dieser Katze angetan haben... aber ich werde das nicht tun. Ich will nicht so ein Mensch werden. Damit steht sie auf und geht mit der Katze in den Armen davon. Sayid sieht ihr nach. Inselabschnitt Zurück zu Danielle, Sayid und Mikhail am Rande des Dschungels vor dem Farmhaus. Sayid starrt Mikhail an. Danielle: Wir sollten ihn töten, Sayid. Er hat gesagt, dass er dasselbe tun würde. Sayid: Nein. Er ist mein Gefangener. Über sein Schicksal entscheide ich. Kate und Locke kommen hinzu. Kate trägt einen Rucksack auf der Schulter und drei Taschenlampen in der Hand, gibt eine davon Sayid, die andere Locke. Sayid: [Zu Locke] Wie ich sehe, hast du nichts Nützliches gefunden. Locke: Ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nochmal gegen das Schachprogramm gespielt. [Er sieht Mikhail an] und jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du nicht wolltest, dass ich es schlage. Mikhail erwidert seinen Blick nicht. Kate blickt verwirrt zwischen ihnen hin und her, Sayid schaut grimmig. Sayid: Was soll das heißen? Noch ehe Locke antworten kann, explodiert das Farmhaus hinter ihnen in einem gleißenden Feuerball. Alle vier gehen zu Boden. Um sie herum prasseln Trümmerstücke und Feuerfetzen. Sayid: Was hast du getan, John? Das hier war unsere große Chance mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. Locke: [Nicht minder schockiert als die anderen] Der Computer hat gesagt, dass ich bei einem Überfall der Feinde 7-7 eingeben soll. Also hab ich 7-7 gedrückt. Sayid starrt ihn an, verzieht frustriert das Gesicht und steht auf. Sayid: Lasst uns geh'n. Falls hier jemand in der Nähe ist, wird er durch die Explosion sicher angelockt. Wortlos machen sie sich auf. Sayid bleibt zurück, sieht zum brennenden Haus hinüber. Da entdeckt er vor sich im Gras die kleine, graue Katze. Sie sitzt einfach da und sieht ihn an, unverletzt. ---- 'Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys' Kategorie:Transcripte